Power machines of the type discussed are self-propelled vehicles. Many of these vehicles are work vehicles that are capable of performing a variety of tasks. One example of a power machine in the form of a work vehicle is a utility vehicle. Other types of work vehicles include loaders, excavators, tractors, handlers, and the like.
Self-propelled power machines, especially self-propelled work vehicles, often traverse support surfaces that present less than optimal traction conditions. Slippery and/or uneven support surfaces can create traction problems for power machines, even when such vehicles have all wheel drive.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.